Life is Like A Boat
by piongpiong
Summary: What happens when the Kurosaki family go to Venice for a holiday, dragging Rukia along? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here ^^ 'cept the storyline :3

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along, _

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

Rukia stared silently at the piece of paper Ichigo had just thrust under her nose. It said something about a place called Venice. Apparently, Isshin had decided that the family needed a holiday and of all the places, he chose Venice.

"Ichigo, where is this Venice place that we are going for a holiday? Who is going to take care of the Hollows while we're gone anyway?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Trust Rukia to worry about the town when she was the one who needed to have a good rest.

"You worry too much, midget. The Quincy will take care of everything. I've already spoken to him."

Rukia punched him.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where is this Venice?"

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

Ichigo paused for a moment before he replied, "Venice is in Europe and Europe is quite far from Japan. I think we will be on the plane for at least 10 hours before we reach there. I dunno why the old man wanted to have a holiday there of all things."

Rukia hid a smile when she saw his usual frown on his face. "Where is Europe, then?"

"Europe is a continent in Earth which is in the Solar System which is in the Universe which is in the…"

He was cut short by a punch in the jaw by Rukia. He stopped and glared at her.

"What was _that_ for?! I was just explaining where Europe is located!"

"Never mind…"

_In the airport on the way to Venice…_

"Ichigo, what is this place?! Why is my bag being taken away?! Hey! Give that back!"

Yuzu and Karin pulled her away and began to explain about the processes in the airport. Ichigo glared at his father.

_tooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai_

_kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisareteta dake_

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matso_

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

"Why did you want to take us all to Venice? It's so far away from home!"

His father grinned wolfishly.

"My dear son, I'm just giving you a push in the right direction."

He was rewarded with a kick in his stomach.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along, _

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

_In Venice_

Rukia looked dreamily at the gondolas cruising along the canal. She had rea dup on Venice before they had come and she knew that gondolas were usually for families or couples. Ever since she read that, she had dreamed of Ichigo taking her for a gondola ride.

_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru_

_tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_

Ichigo glanced at Rukia. She looked beautiful with the setting sun reflected off her face. He sighed. Fighting Hollows was _much_ easier than trying to get the balls to ask her to go with him for a gondola ride.

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

Ichigo looked back at his old man and his sisters. When he caught his father's eye, Isshin just nodded quietly and turned away, herding his sisters away. He could hear them arguing about which shop they should go to first.

Rukia was still staring at the gondolas with a dreamy look on her face. He took a deep breath, thinking _'here goes nothing…' _

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong _

"Rukia."

She turned to look at him and her heart leaped into her mouth. It seemed that the stories about how the light of the setting sun enhanced your features because Ichigo's frown had disappeared and he looked happy, as well as a bit nervous.

"Erm, d-d-do you…um, w-w-anna go for a…er, g-g-g-gondola r-ride with m-m-me?"

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

_tsuki wa mada atararashi shuuki de mune o terashidasu_

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Rukia smiled a genuine smile. Her heart filled with so much happiness she thought it was about to burst. But the only thing she said was,

"Yeah."

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. If she had rejected him, he didn't know how he was going to be able to face her again. As they walked down to the pier, he put his arm around her.

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

When they got into the gondola, the gondolier smiled at them. He had seen the boy asking the girl up there and it reminded him of the first time he had loved a girl. The boy's expression when the girl had said 'yes' reminded him of the time he had asked his wife out on their first date.

The gondolier showed them where to sit and then took up his place at the bow. He tried to be as quiet and as unobstrusive as possible to allow them as much privacy as possible.

Rukia smiled softly without Ichigo noticing. She slowly put her head on his shoulder and that was when he spoke.

"I thought that you were going to refuse me. After all, you _are _the tough midget."

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why can't I just show someone that I kinda like him? After all, he took the trouble of asking this little midget, right?"

And before Ichigo had time to reply, she kissed him. He felt like fireworks were exploding all around him and she could feel it as he smiled into the kiss.

Above them, without the two of them noticing, was Ichigo's father. He smiled proudly down at them and saluted the gondolier. The gondolier grinned back at him.

_unmei no hune o ko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi o shou kedo_

_sore mo suteki na tabo ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review kay?! ^^


End file.
